Dumbledore's Boggart
by Jaddis
Summary: Dumbledore thought it was just about the Plan. But what happens when something opens his eyes to how he really feels about the Boy Who Lived?


Dumbledore's Boggart

I just got this sudden inspiration. We all know Dumbledore cared for Harry, as revealed in OOTP. But exactly when did he realize it? This is my first fic so be nice. The first part takes place during POA.

At a first glance, all appeared calm and tranquil at Hogwarts, but deep inside there was a buzz of panic and fear. Just a few hours ago, Sirius Black, a notorious murderer, had snuck into Hogwarts, and attempted to break in the Gryffindor common room. Finally, all the Gryffindors' had settled down and were now sleeping peacefully in the Great Hall.

However, the staff remained awake, each speculating how Black could've gotten in the castle. Each hypothesis led to another dead end, and only brought up more questions. In Dumbledore's office, Minerva McGonagall set aside her cup of warm tea and gazed at the headmaster sternly.

" You've yet to give us your opinion, Albus," she said. "Do you believe Black somehow disguised himself?" Albus looked at her calmly.

" I am not sure how he could have gotten in," he said, "but I do not believe Black had any assistance." Snape snorted. Everyone knew his personal thoughts on the break- in.

" Now, if you excuse me, I must report to the dementors," Albus said, standing up. The rest of the staff retired to their quarters, leaving him alone. Albus made his way slowly to the grounds, where the dementors were waiting. Truthfully, he was just as stumped as anyone else. He belived Remus had nothing to do with it, but if not him, how had Black entered the school? The Fat Lady had gotten a scare but was otherwise alright.

Albus was just thankful that Black had not ran into any students during his flight. He would never forgive himself if one of his students came to harm. It was a close call, but the most important thing was that Harry was okay. He wasn't going to let Black near him if he could help it. Harry still had a destiny to fullfil and under no circumstances must the Plan be compromised.

After reporting to the dementors, Albus made his way back to his quarters, trying to shake the chill feeling the dementors had imparted on him. He decided to stop by Remus's room to check on him. Even though Remus looked healthier, he was still too peaky and tired. He knocked lightly, and after getting no response, Albus quietly stepped in his office.

The grindylows were banging angrily on their tanks, but otherwise the room was quiet. Albus concluded that Remus must be in the hospital wing and, deciding there was nothing he could do about Black at the moment, he chose to get some rest. He was just opening the door when a trunk, pushed back against the wall, jumped violently. It was obviously the boggart Remus had used for his third years.

Albus recalled Remus telling him that Harry's greatest fear was dementors. He remembered the muggle saying, " There is nothing to fear but fear itself." Very wise words. There was a loud crack as the boggart escaped the trunk. Only on very rare occasions could Albus Dumbledore be truly shocked. He expected to see his sister, Arianna, lying dead, or Grindelwald laughing before Albus took the life of the man he had loved.

What he was not expecting was to see Harry, dead, lying on the floor, eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling. His throat was neatly slit, blood pouring out steadly, while his broken and twisted limbs hung useless at his side. Albus pulled out his wand and tried to think of something happy, but came up blank. How did you make a bloody, broken corspe funny? For the first time since he was a child, Albus fled, leaving the form of Harry's dead body behind him.

Later in bed, Albus laid awake, trying in vain to fall asleep. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had seen more terrible things than one of his pupil's dead bodies. Yet, Albus couldn't stop seeing the frozen terror on Harry's face, the blood puddle spreading around him. It suddenly came to Albus. The Plan, of course. If Harry died then the world would certainly be doomed. He managed to convince himself, while another part of him said he was only kidding himself.

Over a year had past and much had happened. By this time, Albus had almost completely forgotten about the boggart. But now as Harry sat in his office with his godfather and told him of Voldemort's return, still in shock, judging from the way he was shaking and how his eyes gazed blankly at nothing in particular, the image of his corspe flashed vividly before his eyes.

That could've been Harry tonight. At that moment, Albus felt true terror course through him, turning his blood ice cold. No, Harry escaped; the prophecy could still come true.

_Stop fooling yourself ,_ a sly voice in his head said, _Face it, you care for the boy._

No! Albus silently cried, Not after Arianna and Grindelwald.

_You can deny it, but the thought of him dying or even getting hurt terrifies you. Remember that night. How the blood poured from him. How broken he was-_

Stop! Albus thought, Fine, I do care for him like a grandson, but if my suspisions are correct, he will die anyway. The voice didn't argue. But when Harry mentioned that his blood brought Voldemort back, Albus felt a small flicker of hope. If that one careless mistake tied them together, then maybe, just maybe, Harry could have a second chance.

Triumph raced through his body as Albus promised he would do anything for the boy, even die. Maybe he could learn to love again, after all.

The End

Come on, review. You can do it! :)


End file.
